


Lady Midnight

by ViridianJane



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Art, Canon Era, F/M, Lady Midnight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ViridianJane/pseuds/ViridianJane
Summary: Merlin climbs the tallest towers, if only for just a single moment together.





	Lady Midnight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AJsRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Drawn to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252284) by [AJsRandom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJsRandom/pseuds/AJsRandom). 



> AJsrandom, when I first found out I had you for remix, I thought, oh my lord, there are so many to choose from! How will I narrow it down? But as I kept searching and searching I came upon _Drawn to You_ and I knew what I wanted to draw by the end of the summary! The fic was so sweet, too!
> 
> I hope you like my art and the AU spin I gave it!

[](https://imgur.com/g5i7nJJ)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for checking out my art! Kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
